grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Two Junior
Two Junior is a character that appeared in the episode, Line of Credit. He is a delinquent baby that wildly causes crimes. He is voiced by Jacob Ewaniuk. Biography Two Junior first appeared in the episode "Line of Credit" where Grojband went to Playpen Max Security Daycare to act tough and try to teach the delinquent babies how to be good. By doing this however, they accidentally released Two Junior and the other delinquent babies from their prison and they broke free and reeked havoc among Peaceville. The babies robbed candy stores, blew things up, attacked people, and stole toys which they used as weapons. The entire gang even broke into The Riffin House and destroyed Trina's scale model of Peaceville which made her so angry, she went into Diary Mode. Grojband used her diary to make lyrics for the song Knock It Off which they sang to the babies while winning a fight with them which made them finally stop causing crime and turn to the good side. Two Junior and the delinquent babies returned in the episode "A-Capella-Lips Now" where they apparently became evil again and broke out of Playpen Max Security Daycare on their own during a flood. They hitched a ride on Pinktastic as it was passing by and when they got to dry land, Trina decided to overthrow Two Junior as the leader of the delinquent baby gang and by playing the "got your nose" game with him and literally taking his nose off his face and by controlling the other babies by showing then The Bubble Bunch Band on TV. After doing this, Trina made all of the babies her slaves. She made the babies treat her like a queen and keep her in perfect condition during the flood. Grojband saved the babies from Trina by pouring a bunch of apple sauce all over the ground which dominated the minds of the babies and drove them crazy. They all went insane and ate all of the apple sauce and no matter what Trina did, she could not make them obey her again. Two Junior got his nose back and then he touched Trina all over the place while his hands were covered in apple sauce which made her so angry, she went into Diary Mode. After this, Two Junior drove off with the other babies in Trina's car so they could go home and do nothing but poop, eat candy, and watch cartoons. Appearance Two Junior is a short baby with redish brown, buzz cut hair. He wears a blackish purple headband around his head. He has an eyepatch and a scar on his face. He wears a white, sleeveless shirt and orange pants. Episode Appearances Major Roles *Line of Credit * A-Capella-Lips Now Minor Roles *The Bandidate (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *Two Junior's name comes from his father. His father was named "Junior" and he was named after him. Gallery Scared proper.jpg There's Two Junior lifting some weights.jpg Two Junior is crazy.jpg Kon antagonizes Two Junior.jpg Two Junior snaps Kon on the big fat gorilla lips.jpg Two Junior beats Kon against the ground.jpg Two Junior shoves a bottle of milk up Kon's nose.jpg Shiver me flimbers.jpg Two Junior comes up and starts fronting with Corey.jpg Two Junior kicks Corey in the head.jpg The babies break out of Playpen.jpg The babies attack Buzz and Camera Man.jpg I wouldn't count on it.jpg The babies get a mini-jeep.jpg The delinquent babies break into a candy store.jpg The delinquent babies leave the candy store.jpg Two Junior eating licorice.jpg The Delinquent Babies are eating candy.jpg Two Junior tells the babies to tear up.jpg It's not the cops, IT'S COREY!!!!!!!!!.jpg It's the line of credit.jpg LET'S RUN AMUK AND DESTROY SOME STUFF.jpg Two Junior just chillaxin' in the colosseum.jpg HEY! TWO JUNIOOOOOOORRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg NYEEEEAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!.jpg I just met you and already I've had enough.jpg And your toys.jpg And your teddy.jpg A BIG BUNCH OF BABIES!!!.jpg It's far enough.jpg Knock it off!!!.jpg Say what? I've had a enough.jpg So knock it off because I've had enough!.jpg What did we learn today kids?.jpg To be good or else..jpg Good. Now get out of here ya little rats! It's bedtime..jpg Production Concept_designs_of_Two_Junior_and_all_of_the_little_babies.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Enemies of Grojband Category:Enemies of Trina Category:Major Characters